1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bike frames and more particularly pertains to a new flexible bike frame for reducing the amount of force transferred to a user through the frame when the bicycle encounters rough terrain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bike frames is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,228 describes a device/system for providing a rear suspension system for a bicycle. Another type of bike frame is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,022 having a suspension assembly for a bicycle frame which elastically supports a rear frame which in turn supports the rear wheel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes improved features. The present invention has numerous, unique flexible members distributed about the frame to provide a smoother ride.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a unique joint design in specific locations on the frame to provide increased flexibility in the frame.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new flexible bike frame that has a special seat apparatus which provides the user with a cushioned, shock-absorbing ride.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new flexible bike frame that is simple in design for low maintenance.
To this, the present invention generally comprises a bike frame including a top bar assembly, a lower bar assembly having a forward end connected to the top bar assembly and extending downwardly and rearwardly, and a seat bar assembly mounted on the rear end of the top bar assembly and extending downwardly from the top bar assembly toward the lower bar assembly. A shock reducing assembly reduces the amount of force transferred from a riding surface to a user. A plurality of joint assemblies are mounted on the frame for permitting changes in the distance between the ends of the top bar assembly. A first joint assembly is positioned between front and middle sections of the top bar assembly, a second joint assembly is positioned between middle and rear sections of the top bar assembly, and a third joint assembly is positioned on the lower bar assembly adjacent to the sprocket drive assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.